


Countdown

by KilgarraghForever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creative License, Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Gen, I forgot when I wrote this, I know Dean wasn't in Purgatory, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilgarraghForever/pseuds/KilgarraghForever
Summary: He had stopped bothering to look at the clock on his wrist. The one that would tell him when he would meet his soulmate. They could not reach him here. No one could. And yet...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Countdown

He had stopped bothering to look at his clock. Why would he? There was no one who could find him here - no one who could get him out, either. Even his brother hadn't managed it; he was certain that his brother would be trying, but he had obviously not succeeded. He traversed the dead landscape, trees shooting up around him like skeletal fingers. However, in the back of his mind, he could tell that his clock was getting close to zero. The logical part of him insisted that he was imagining this to distract him from his current situation.

Until he looked at his clock. He unwound the roughly torn material from around his wrist, staring at the numbers displayed on the small surface he'd had since birth.

00:00:10

Ten seconds until he met his soulmate. He laughed. His clock was probably messed up from his location.

00:00:09

He stared at it. Of course it was wrong.

00:00:08

No one could reach him here.

00:00:07

Could they?

00:00:06

He felt a rush up his spine. _No,_ he reasoned. _Not possible._

00:00:05

But a small part of him wondered. A small part that had been squashed by the life he'd lead. A part he'd thought was dead. _What if?_ it said.

00:00:04

He'd always been told that his clock was never wrong.

00:00:03

Never. Not even by his father, when he'd been there and wasn't drunk.

00:00:02

He waited amongst the dead trees and the grey landscape and the howls of the wind.

00:00:01

He felt a hand grip his arm, and he looked up.

00:00:00

And all across the universe, into the mind of every angel, fallen or not, called a gruff voice, saying, "Dean Winchester has been saved."


End file.
